kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Bucket
The Red Bucket A room currently owned by Kralis. The room description is: "All your bucket are belong to us." About: The Red Bucket is a place of callous disapproval, peppered with hugs and extremely dirty jokes. The mods are fair, honest people who patiently preserve peace. They are better than most, so they are loved and respected. First-timers should be sensitive to this. The Red Bucket is home to many. These Bucketeers hail from locale across the globe. Many log in day in and day out, never speaking a word. Others find it to be the perfect place to chat their lives away. Some are outrageous, many are helpful, and everyone has an opinion. Though the room can often get "rowdy," it is a place of fun and friendship. All hail the Bucket! History: The Red Bucket has undergone a few major changes in recent history-some for the better, and some for the worse. The room has changed since its establishment during the early August 2008 when a man named Vallin took the liberty upon himself to start a whole new phenomenon of Kongregate that will be forever known as The Red Bucket. And no, he didn't abuse his powers @ noob who edited this. Room Regulars: Kralis - Room Owner - Our beloved room owner. He likes games. A lot. Achi :3 - Unce. He's a mod, too. Unfortunately, he SUX. 09Kisame09 - A 17 year old guy who just recently became a regular. Kisame is joking in nature, but can be very serious when necessary. His many interests include: men, Naruto, men, music, and more men. He's also set a goal to eat healthier recently. Yay for combating American obesity! 123aaa789 - A 16 year old dude who is an avid gamer. He is currently well into the top 25 leaderboards and happens to possess the title of our first level 65 regular! He also lives in Canada, which puts him in a league all his own. brienza112 - Simply put: an awesome guy we love to have in our room. He's usually joking in nature, but sometimes people take him a bit too seriously. Conquerer95 - This 15 year old dude is absolutely crazy for the Battalion series and he's the oldest regular of the bucket. He knows much about this room's past, so if you're curious about it, feel free to ask him. DreamingDiva - She's one of our semi-new regulars, and she's really nice to boot! She loves Michael Jackson and his influence on the world, and she's very compassionate. Such a great friend she is. GrateGuy/GrateGuySays - A 25 year old guy who is one of the elders of our room. His intelligence and wit can easily outsmart any of the youngsters in our room, except a select few. Green_meep Age: Unknown. Gender: Meep. This dude is the shit. He is making his own board game that may someday be produced en masse, and he is awesome at League of Legends. Jadehawk2011 - She's a very super nice person to talk to. She has a very bubbly personality and doesn't afraid of anything. Ever. Really. quince1987 - A friendly woman who is an amazing guitarist, or so I've heard. Always friendly and a great person to talk with. Nicknamed "The Honorary Great Aunt of TRB" randomboy839 - This guy is a pretty professional game player, but he's also a great student as well. He's great at a variety of console/online games, so speak up if you need some help. rms04 - A 25 year old college student who is studying to be a History teacher. He doesn't say much, but his corny jokes are always funny, even if no-one lols. sasuke9cool- 15 year old apparently into Naruto that has returned to the Bucket after leaving for a great time. Being one of the old bucket regs, he is slightly quiet especially with his opinions, but he's got a humorous and easy-going personality. SoraTKM - A 14 year old guy who is a /b/tard. Bucket is a cool guy. Eh watches pr0n and doesnt afraid of anything. Oh, apparently he loves Green Day, too. Red Bucket Red Bucket Red Bucket